In The Back Of A Cop Car
by CecilyAurora
Summary: All Lucas wanted to do was bring his girl friend to see the skyline view of Tree Hill and some how it ended with them being hauled off for trespassing in the back of a cop car. Brucas! One-Shot


**Summary: **All Lucas wanted to do was bring his girl friend to see the skyline view of Tree Hill and some how it ended with them being hauled off for trespassing in the back of a cop car. Brucas! One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Brooke or Lucas, gosh I wish I did own the real them. Then they'd be together and be living happily ever after- duh! The song was my inspiration. The song is Cop Car by Keith Urban. Listen to it.

**Author's Note:** So here's a little one-shot I wrote after I heard this song. It drew me in as a Brucas song and I just went for it and started writing and ended with this. Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know!

* * *

**In The Back of A Cop Car**

_But there was something bout the way the blue lights were shining. Bringing out the freedom in your eyes. I was too busy watching you going wild child to be worried about going to jail. You were thinking that running for it would make a good story. I was thinking you were crazy as hell and you were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart. I fell in love in the back of a cop car._

The best view in all of the tiny town of Tree Hill was at the small charter plane airport on the outskirts of town and that is exactly were Lucas found himself that night with the raven-haired cheerleader by his side.

"Slow down, Lucas." Brooke huffed. Lucas was on the prowl of the grounds. He walked fast and Brooke could hardly keep up.

"Just keep up, Brooke. We're almost there."

"What are we doing here?" Brooke whispered nervously as they walked to the gate. She was scared of getting caught. Unlike Lucas, her parents would flip a shit if she got in trouble. Their image would be ruined.

"I want to show you something." Lucas grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the runway. His steps were large and his pace was fast. Brooke felt like she had to run to keep up at him.

"You could have warned me we'd be outside." Brooke mumbled. So long were the southern heated summers. Fall's cooler weather was making its self-known through this chilly night. Brooke stood in a simple outfit of yoga pants and a Britney Spears concert tee shirt that was her choice of pajamas for the night.

Lucas simple set a text message to her twenty minutes prior saying,_ "get up and be outside in five"._ Brooke didn't question his message; she just did what he said too. No one _ever_ questions Lucas Scott or any Scott for that matter.

"Why else would I have told you to go outside?" Lucas rolled his blue eyes and chuckled. He quickly slipped off his gray hoodie and handed it to her. "Put it on, we'll probably be out here for some time."

"What exactly is out here? I mean isn't this that preppy airport where those rich snobs keep their airplanes?" In the darkness where the only light is coming from the moon, Brooke's emerald eyes seemed to sparkle still.

"This is the best view of all Tree Hill." Lucas shrugged. "Now, shhh."

"Why?" Brooke pulled him to a stop. She wanted to know exactly what she was getting herself into, but some part of her was excited for the adventure.

"Cause the security guard may hear you." Lucas stated pulling his finger in front of his lips as the sign for silence. "Now we need to get through the fence."

"How the hell do we do that?"

"Climb under." Lucas smirked. Brooke hated getting dirty, and he sure as hell knew that. He wanted to show her his place. His one sacred place to relax and get away from his controlling father, hard working mother and twin brother who would stress him into playing more and more basketball.

"You don't expect me to do that, Broody. Please tell me no."

"Come on, Brooke. I'll climb first and then you can." Lucas compromised while looking around making sure the security guard is still sitting in the office. "Please?"

"Only for you, but if I get dirty it's your fault!" Brooke pouted, stomping for dramatic affect.

"I can always make it better with a quick shower with me." Lucas added a wink after he made his way under the fence like he's done many times before.

"Lucas, clear that dirty mind of yours now." Brooke was far from a prude when it came to her sexuality and needs. There was something about the way Lucas looks at her sends shivers down her body. "You know there's a sign that says _'No Trespassing' _right?"

"Oh live a little, Brooke Davis." Lucas helped her under the fence and to stand up. "See, you're finally having some fun." He teased placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now let's go, Pretty Girl. We have something to see."

Lucas guided her along the edge of the runway towards the end of it and sat down on the ground.

"The ground? Ugh, Luke, you're killing me here." Brooke rolled her green eyes and sighed.

"Just sit already," Lucas laughed pulling her down on his lap.

She let out a little laugh as she fell on to his lap. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're crazy, you know that Luke? Who would've thought that the mayor's son would be such a bad ass?"

"Says Ms. Student Body President?" Lucas kinked an eyebrow.

They could go back and forth with these smart comments but in the end sitting alone with Brooke being held by Lucas was all that either one cared about.

"Look at the view." Lucas pointed to what was in front of them. The view was amazing. From the tiny airport you could see the whole down town view of Tree Hill with the river sitting in front of it. The moon added light, along with the buildings light, to bring the view alive. It was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful, Luke."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Lucas pulled her in for a kiss. They've only been dating for a couple a months and he knew he was falling hard for the brunette in his lap.

Brooke blushed at his comment and Lucas could tell that. He saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and smiled. "Thanks Luke."

"Well what do we have here?"

Brooke and Lucas stood up as fast as they ever did before. Nerves were kicking in even before they could tell who it was.

"Cops?" Brooke whispered. She knew her parents were going to kill her. They already weren't totally into the idea of her dating a Scott boy.

"Run?" Lucas turned to Brooke and laughed. Brooke knew he was joking, or so she hoped he was. She could never run as fast as he does. She may be fit from all the cheerleading she does but she is not fit enough to run away from the cops.

"Don't move an inch." The deep voice of the cops blew through the wind. Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand as support. He's never gotten caught before- well maybe not ever. He was close before but always ended up making a run from them and getting away. "Trespassing, now are we?"

There where two cops standing in front of them. One of the cops cop was a scrawny round man with a mustache that needed a trim or to be completely shaven off. Lucas figured he could out run the little guy but knew Brooke would get caught. The other cop was more in shape and Lucas knew to just follow what they want. "Walk."

"Thanks a lot, Lucas." Brooke snickered jokingly. The cops walked directly behind them as they held on to their arms. There was no running away from them now, even if they could out run them.

"I need both of your names." The fit cop pulled out a tiny spiral notebook from his shirt pocket.

Lucas looked at Brooke, and Brooke looked at Lucas, both asking each other to lie or not to lie to the cop. Both knew if they lied, they could get in more trouble then if they told the truth. Lucas nodded to Brooke to just tell him.

"Name, young lady." The cop repeated, much more serious then he use too.

"Brooke."

"Brooke what?"

"Well you never said full name." Even from the other side of the car Lucas heard Brooke's comment and let out a laugh under his breath at her. The Brooke he was learning more and more about was a say whatever comes to mind type of young lady. The cop stared at her and Brooke responded. "Brooke Davis." She rolled her eyes.

"Was that, that hard?" The cop spoke. He hated teenagers with a passion, especially teenagers who got what ever they wanted with the help of rich parents.

"No, Mr. Cop Dude." Brooke mumbled low.

On the other side of the car, Lucas's conversation was going similar to Brooke's.

"Name?" The cop stared at Lucas who was leaning against the side of the car.

"Lucas Scott." He whispered. He didn't really want to say his last name because of his connection to his father.

"Ahh," The cop mumbled. "The mayor's son."

"Yup, that's me." Lucas rolled his blue eyes, something that he has been doing a lot lately.

"Your father will love this." The cop snickered. Lucas hated cops like this. "Turn around. Hands Behind your back."

"_Great"_ Lucas thought to himself.

"You are under arrest for trespassing..." Lucas zoned out as the cop spoke, he stayed zoned out till he entered in the back seat of the car with Brooke next to him.

"Hey there handsome." Brooke smiled looking out at him.

"I'm sorry for this, Brooke." Lucas felt really apologetic to Brooke. While he was frowning over the temporary issue that has them in handcuffs in the back of a cop car, Brooke was smiling and having a good time.

"Nothing to be sorry, this is awesome." Brooke giggled and Lucas laughed along. "My dad will love this."

"Brook, your dad never met me and he's already going to hate me." Lucas let out a sigh. He really didn't want him hating him.

"He'll get over it." Brooke shrugged and stared out the window. "I want to say thank you for tonight, Luke. I had fun."

"Welcome?" Lucas questioned back. When he saw that smile on Brooke's face he knew he was long gone and already at the deep end with Brooke Davis and he was only just beginning.

_Side by side and locked in tight. They were taking their time but we didn't mind.  
__We talked and we laughed. We sat real close.  
__I was already gone_


End file.
